


The Old And The New

by Ryanzurafa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, stony - Fandom
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanzurafa/pseuds/Ryanzurafa
Summary: Steve rogers has been missing the past but when it comes to him, he noticed things have changed. he's changed.





	1. blast from the past.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a bad writer but this idea sprung into my mind after re-watching civil war so...  
> this won't be particularly long but will have some chapters.

Steve was once best friends with Howard Stark. Peggy carter and him were sweethearts. They were all extremely close and were always together when they could be. Howard and Peggy were angels to him and he could never see them any differently. Steve still thinks about them when he’s in bed and can’t fall asleep. He sometimes wish he could go back to that time when life seemed simpler; Now don’t get him wrong. he loves his new friends, and he even has a small crush on one of them.. But he's getting side tracked. He just sometimes misses the past. 

*AVENGERS ASSEMBLE SIREN START* 

Steve shoots up out of bed and suites up quickly before heading to the briefing room.  
“What’s going on?” says Steve as he enters through the doors.  
“Stupid stones” groans from a half asleep clint as he fights to stay awake  
Steve looks over at tony in confusion.  
“Infinity Stone. We have to retrieve it before someone finds it.” says Tony replying to Steve's unasked question and then gives off a smirk.  
Everyone suites up and goes to the Quinjet 

 

“This stone energy has been popping in and out from this area for awhile so we don’t know how long it will stay. So work fast and the first one to find it gets to have a free dinner with me.” Says Tony as they are lowering to land.  
“Oh great, that's what i've always wanted.” Said a very sarcastic Nat.

They all scattered into the woods. Steve started walking out followed by tony.  
“Aren't you gonna rush out there? I’m a pretty good dinner date after all.” Says tony with a teasing tone  
“Didn’t you hear? Natasha has her heart on that dinner.” Steve replied and continuing the banter.  
“Well maybe i’d rather have it with you.” Said tony at a lower volume to himself forgetting that Steve has stupid super soldier hearing.  
Steve froze for a second. Making tony Freeze as well then shooting a surprised look at Steve  
“Did.. you hear that?” Tony said with shock still on his face. Steve shook his head. Did tony just say what he think he said? Or was it put in the way he wanted to hear it. He didn't want to make the mistake of getting his hopes up and then being shot down by the reality of mishearing Tonys tone. “No i didn’t, what was it?” came from steve still trying to play it safe.  
“I guess i just thought there was something here, but i guess i was wrong.” came from an disappointed tony. “I'm gonna fly over the east side of the forest for better surveillance” Said tony rocket boosting away. Steve felt stupid. He had his chance to actually start something and even if there was a misunderstanding at least he would have his feelings heard. He ran to the top of the closest hill to see if he can find a clue as to where the stone is. Nothing. He just sat there waiting for something to make a sign when he starts to lose focus on old times again and how he used to love having lunch with Howard and peggy and then out nowhere something bright popped up right in front of him. The stone, Steve grabbed it and it opened a portal. Steve stepped back Knowing that nothing good could come from stepping into the portal. But then something weird happened, someone stepped through, Then another person. It was Peggy and Howard and they looked surprised to be there as well as Extremely shocked and happy to see Steve. They quickly grabbed steve and hugged him with tears in their eyes. The stone disappeared and so did the portal.


	2. They're Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this has taken a while

Rushing tears came from all three of them as the hug broke apart. Steve couldn’t believe what was happening. They were both here and and had barely aged at all. “How did you guys get here?” asked a confused Steve. He kinda understood the stones enough that they could do this but not enough to this degree. Before they could answer rocket booster could be heard from a distance heading there way.  
“Run it's a missile coming right for us!” yelled Howard  
Steve looked over to see tony headed there way. Tony has always talked negatively about his father and knew that there encounter couldn’t go well. But Steve couldn’t stop it either.  
“Don’t worry that’s just tony.” came from a very nervous Steve.  
Tony landed looking directly at steve out of habit and noticing that he had just been crying  
“Did they make you cry? Said a concerned and protective tony  
raising a repulsor at them while still looking at Steve. Tony looked at his targets and he froze.  
Almost going white face. He lowers his hand and steps back.  
“That suit is amazing.” said Howard keeping his distance but still getting a closer to get a good view of the suit. Peggy walked over to Steve.  
“We don’t know what’s going on? We saw a whole open up in the room and saw you inside and we rushed to you, we kinda figured that this was your way back to us.” peggy explained.  
She took a big look around, taking in Steve and Tony as well  
“But maybe it’s the other way around.”

 

They rode back on the quinjet Tony was particularly quiet throwing the rest of the team. He was still wearing the suite. That made Steve was worried.  
“Hey what's up with your friend” comes from Howard gesturing over at tony  
Steve didn't know what to say.. is he just supposed to tell him that his son doesn't want to see him? How do you tell someone that. Especially when you didn't know you had a kid.  
“He's just.. shy” Steve said, not thinking of anything else quick enough.  
“Oh ok. So this four man team is like what? Special ops?” Howard asked  
Steve was glad that both hulk and Thor were not with them at the moment.  
“Sort of, but we kind of run ourselves” Steve said with a confident smile.  
They got to the avengers tower in manhattan and landed  
As everyone was getting off Steve walked up to tony and pulled him aside  
“Hey, are you ok?” He said as sincerely as he could. He learned that with Tony you really have to show how much you care or he won't take it seriously, eye contact was key.  
“I don't like him.” Tony said with a serious face  
“Tony, he's your dad.” Came from Steve who seemed almost offended himself.  
“Yea he is, so you'd think he wouldn't have felt the same way about me.” Tony said showing more emotion than he wanted too. Steve walked up and put his hand on Tony’s shoulder.  
“You know that’s not true.” Steve said with a endearing voice.  
Tony pulled away and walking towards his room.  
“They’re staying here aren't they.” said tony  
“Where else?” answered Steve.


	3. People change with time.

Tony could barely sleep, All he could think about is where agent carter slept last night.  
With only one spare room it was almost obvious where she ended up but Tony rather stay in denial. He got up with hesitation not wanting to find out the answer but knowing he had to deal with this even though he resented it, that was his life. He was walking to the kitchen and then stopped to find both Steve and Peggy were both flirting up a storm in there. Tony stopped and hid behind the door trying to hear them.   
“I missed you a lot Steve. When you went missing it was hard moving on.” she said calmly while scrambling eggs, avoiding eye contact with Steve.  
“You moved on?” Steve asked quietly trying to make eye contact.  
“Did you?” replied Peggy.  
Tony’s heart sank, he walked away trying not be around for the answer.  
“Tony?” he heard steve from a distance as he kept walking until he got into the elevator. Howard walked in the elevator and pressed the going down button, tony was about to get out before he saw steve coming down the hallway. He went into a slow motion mindscape where he pondered the thought of staying with howard or talk to steve about what just happened, he chose howard. He clicked the close button and watched as the super soldier face give up before his body did. Tony let out a huge sigh for dodging that bullet.  
“Hey, how’s it going” came from a forgotten howard  
Tony had a shiver go down his back. He was actually stuck with howard in an elevator.  
“Good.. how about you?” Tony said with some hesitation  
“I'm good, I actually really wanted to talk to you. Your suit is amazing and i would love to talk about the design” Howard said excitedly.   
“Amazing?” tony said shocked  
“Yes you must be very proud of yourself. I would love to see your other designs and inventions” howard said enthusiastically  
“I am..” tony takes a second looking at howard “and yea i would be glad to show you what i've made.” the door opened to the lab and both walked out.  
Steve walked back into the kitchen to a confused Peggy.  
“Hey what was that about?” asked Peggy  
Steve walked over to the table and sat across from her   
“Alot has happened since i’ve come here pegg, I found out a lot about myself and some of those things still confuse me, people confuse me.” Steve said earnestly   
Peggy took a long look at steve and gave him a concerned face  
“People? Or person. Because it seems to me that there's only one person around here that you get weak kneed around other than me.” said peggy seriously  
“I don’t..” Steve started  
“It’s Tony.” Said peggy, answering herself.  
“Being a woman is hard where we come from but but being what you are is harder. I don’t get why you want to put yourself through that.” she continued.  
“It’s a better time now, there's not much to worry about” said steve  
“You sound like you plan to stay?” asked Peggy  
It got quiet for a second as they look at each other   
“Steve, you don’t belong here.” she said  
Steve looked over at the door thinking about Tony  
“Maybe you're right.”


	4. A Confusing Night

Tony had a long day of showing Howard his inventions and he surprisingly liked it. Loved it even. He never thought that Howard Stark would ever compliment him on anything or that he could hold up a conversation with the man without it turning into an outright scolding. But that was the day he had and When he finally got back to his room, he sat down on his bed and just stared at the door. Tears started forming in his eyes and he tried his damn hardest to not let them fall but to no avail. For years he’s exclaimed how he wished nothing to do with the man, How he didn’t care for his love and approval and that he never wanted it but now that he has it, this one thing he’s been neglected all these years, he couldn’t help but cry.   
There was a knock at the door and he scrambled to fix himself up.  
“Come in” he exclaimed holding up a Holo-statistic report and turning away to seem focused and to not let whoever it was see him look vulnerable.  
“Hey Tony” Steve Announced as he walked in.   
Tony hummed to let steve know that he was listening  
“I need to talk to you.” Steve continued  
Tony nodded his head to again let steve know that he was indeed listening.  
“I need you to look at me” Steve said sternly   
But Tony didn’t budge making Steve annoyed, he went over and grabbed his shoulder, Tony turned, showing obvious signs he just cried. It took Steve back a little both physically and mentally. No one has ever seen Tony cry before and honestly Steve never wanted to this face. Who can make the man of iron cry?  
“What! What do you need to talk about?!” Tony said annoyed that steve saw him this way.  
Steve’s face dropped to a very still and serious expression.  
“Did someone do this to you.” Steve asked quietly  
Tony looked up at steve eyes, he got a chill go down his spine at how scary he looked.  
“No it’s not that, don’t worry about it.” Tony said in a disarming voice as he placed his hands on the arm that still lingered on his shoulder, trying to reassure him. Tony could feel Steve loosen up a little. Tony didn’t know how to feel about Steve’s reaction.  
“So what did you want to talk about?” Asked tony but with a much more calm tone this time.  
Steve took a second, excepting that tony isn’t gonna talk about it and just gonna avoid the topic. He shook his head and and took in a deep breath  
“So i've been doing a lot of thinking and i’m considering going back with Howard and Peggy.”  
Tony’s felt like he got hit by a bus. He immediately filled with anger.  
“Ok.” Tony said emotionlessly trying not to show steve his anger  
“Ok?” steve asked confused  
“Ok. good for you.” answered Tony  
Steve was shocked that Tony didn't care at all that he was going. Tony basically told Steve to go and if he doesn’t even care for Steve to stay then why should he?  
“Yea, good for me.” Steve said before walking out of the room.  
Tony had something else to cry about, what a rollercoaster of a night.


	5. A Lot To Process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little longer than the chapters before so that's cool and we are half way done so thats even cooler!

Tony felt like crap about how he left things with Steve last night. He thought about it and he knew steve would be much happier in his own time and happier with peggy too. It’s was selfish of him to want Steve to stay here for the team. He walked out of his room and on the other side of the hall sat Steve sitting hunched over sleeping. Did he sleep there all night tony thought? He walked over and got on one knee to wake him up  
“Steve..” Said Tony as he nudged Steve awake  
Steve woke up to tony’s concerned face   
“Tony?” Steve said with a groggy voice   
“Hey, did you sleep here last night?” Asked Tony.   
Steve looked around before standing up and bringing Tony with him  
“Yea i did. I needed to talk to you, I think we both said some things that we didn't mean. I Don’t want to fight with you Tony and i felt that we had a misunderstanding last night. I don’t know if i'm going, but it seems like something that makes a lot of sense.”   
“So you’re still not sure?” Tony asks hopefully   
“Not sure.” Steve said reassuringly  
Tony grinned at steve and vice versa  
“I need to take a shower.” said Steve   
“I might join you.” Said Tony doing his usual flirting as a sign of relief,  
Steve shook his head with a smile as he walked toward the showers.  
Tony waited for him to turn the corner before doing a small dance of enjoyment.  
“You really think he’s gonna stay, don’t you?” Came from the other side of the hall  
Tony shot his head towards the voice full of fear and shock to see that it was Peggy   
“He’s not gonna stay here for you. I'm sorry that i have to be the one to tell you this but he loves me and i love him.” She continued  
“He could stay, he likes it here too.” Tony retorted  
“You mean you. You want him to stay here for you and i'm sorry but he won't.” She explained  
“I didn’t say that.” tony said defensively  
“He won’t like you back. I’m sorry but he’s not like that and you need to get over him. If you actually liked him then you would let him go. From what i've heard his life has been hectic here. Don’t you want better for him?” she said seriously   
Tony stayed silent as she walked away away and towards the showers. he didn’t know what to think, it was wrong of him to like steve for so long anyway, He was never gonna like him back. He walked over to the lab when he found howard in there tinkering with his stuff   
“Hey wait! Don’t mess with my stuff!” yelled Tony as he walked over to Howard who flipped a switch and made his invention work.   
“Sorry i just thought i could tweak it a little bit and help you out.” Said howard innocently  
“Thanks i guess” said Tony unenthused.   
“You look down, is everything alright?” Asked Howard  
“Not really” said tony unsure if he wants to talk about this with Howard  
“It’s just a tough decision between my happiness and someone else’s” Said Tony  
“That’s a tough one. But in situations like these do you think there's a choice where things can end up happy with time? Do you think that the farther you go with something that it’ll eventually work out?” Howard said sincerely  
Tony took a second to analyze what Howard was saying and he smiled.   
“You know i think i can find happiness at the end, i can move on but the other person i don’t know..” said Tony finally getting his first fatherly advice ever and luckily it was from his dad.   
The alarms went off suddenly   
“What’s going on?” Yelled Howard   
“That's the Infinity Stone alert, we have to go!” Answered Tony  
They all rushed into the jet and started heading over.  
Tony knew what he had to do and he couldn’t help but look over at steve as long as he can while he still had the chance. Steve looked back and grinned at Tony and vice versa but it didn't last long, peggy walked over to steve and stole his attention giving Tony the side eye every chance she could. They landed and walked over to the spot and found the stone.  
Tony picked it up and thought of the place where Howard and peggy and steve were supposed to be. The portal opened and Peggy looked over at Steve and steve walked up to Tony and looked him the eye.  
“Before you start i want to say my peace first. I want you to go. I want you to go back and see the people you loved and cared about and be with the person you love and i want you to be happy.”  
Steve smiled “i want that too. That’s why i want to be here, that’s why i choose to be here.”  
Tony was surprised and Peggy was getting obviously angry  
“But you and Peggy?” Asked Tony  
“What about me and Peggy?” Asked Steve  
“You guys sleep together and have breakfast together and shower together, you really want to give that up?” Asked Tony  
“I sleep on the couch if you didn't notice, yes i eat breakfast with many different people and i have no idea what you’re talking about when it come to the shower.” Explained Steve  
Steve walked up to peggy “i'm sorry. This is my life now.” he kissed her on the cheek  
She let out a deep sigh “i'm sorry too” as she walked through the portal   
Howard walked up to Tony and put his hand on Tony’s shoulder  
“You turned out great son.” said Howard proudly  
“Y… you knew i'm your son?” said Tony shocked and confused   
“Well i am a genius. That and half the stuff in your lab have my last name on them so i took a wild guess.” Said Howard with a big smile  
“You’re not at all what i thought you were gonna be like. You just are so different.” Said tony picturing the father he remembered   
“Different how” he was cut off before finishing, the stone acting weird. The portal closed and Howard started to change. He kept getting older until it suddenly stopped and he looked around 50. Seeing this Tony started having anxiety. He stepped back from the man. The stone stopped glowing and vanished. Howard looked at his old hand and held onto his temple with the other as if he just got all the memories over the years to come,   
“Look how you fucked up this time.” came from a pissed howard.


End file.
